


I Shall Regret Nothing, Come Morning

by misura



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinevere decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Regret Nothing, Come Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> based on the director's cut of the movie, and set the night before the final battle

It does not take being a woman of the Woad (or her father's daughter) to know this night may be their last one on this plane, and so Guinevere finds Lancelot and drags him along with her, upstairs, to where she knows Arthur will be waiting for her (for _them_ ) even if she also knows that, being a man of Rome, he will not be expecting her (them).

"That's Arthur's room," Lancelot says, and she's not sure if she wants to slap him or laugh at him for the expression on his face.

She settles for neither, in the end. "Oh good," she says, instead. "You've been here before, then."

Lancelot might blush. If they all survive tomorrow, she'll delight in teasing him about that, about being a man still capable of acting like a boy.

"I don't understand," Lancelot says, which sounds like a dubious truth at best. "I thought - "

"That you alone'd be man enough for me?" This time, she permits herself to laugh. "You really don't know anything about Woad women, do you?"

"I know enough," Lancelot says, and she's fairly sure he's stopped blushing now.

"Prove it," she says, challenging him, luring him after her as she enters Arthur's room, Lancelot trailing behind her like a well-trained falcon heeding the call of his mistress.


End file.
